The present invention relates to a method of installing a wireless communications network comprising a wireless communications network access point and at least one client device configured using a wireless network access installation device and related aspects thereof.
In particular but not exclusively, the invention relates to a method for installing and configuring a wireless network using a computer platform such as a client terminal/device or other suitable computer apparatus by connecting the computer platform to the wireless communications network installation device to enable a wireless connection to a wireless access point to be formed during the installation process.
FIG. 1 of the drawings shows how a computer apparatus can be configured to connect to a pre-existing wireless communications network 1 as known in the art. In FIG. 1, a wireless access point 2 (for example, a wireless communications router or hub type device) is connected via a communications link 4 to a first computer 6 which has previously been used to configure the wireless network 1. In order to connect other apparatus to the wireless network 1, for example to connect another computer (shown in FIG. 1 as a laptop computer 8), the apparatus 8 must be configured to attach to the correct wireless network if more than one network is detected and to use the correct encryption key to enable communications exchanged with the access point 2 to be secure. This requires the installation of appropriate software and appropriate wireless communications hardware. It is known in the art to provide such hardware, e.g., an antenna, in an integrated form with a Universal Serial Bus memory stick type device 10.
Wireless communication needs to be secure so that communication transmissions are private, whether they carry voice or data, which is achieved by encrypting the transmissions. In order to install a wireless network securely, the network needs to be identified somehow and an encryption key used to encode the transmissions over the network. A wireless network identifier well known in the art comprises an “SSID”, or Service Set Identifier. The SSID of a wireless local area network (LAN) is a code which identifying the wireless LAN and which distinguishes packets from different LANs operating in the same location.
Two main encryption methods are well-known in the art for wireless networks, WEP and WPA. Wireless Equivalency Privacy (WEP) is supported by the vast majority of 802.11a/b/b equipment and is capable of using 40-bit or 64-bit keys (or longer) to encrypt data between the client device and access point (AP). The Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) provides slightly stronger encryption and can use a variety of schemes, either a shared private key, unique keys assigned to each user, or SSL certificates to authenticate the client/access point. The encryption WPA keys can even be rotated over time using Temporal Key integrity Protocol (TKIP). Both WEP and WPA encryption techniques require a security key to be provided to the AP 2 generating the wireless network and which matches that provided to each client device 6,8 which is to communicate with the AP 2.
As a result, to install a wireless communications network such as that shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings requires the person installing the apparatus to manually configure each client device 6,8 which is to connect with the AP 2 with the appropriate encryption key and network identifier for the network that particular AP 2 is to provide (assuming the AP 2 has been suitably preconfigured, if not then they must first configure the AP and provide the equivalent information to the client devices 6,8).
However, such known installation processes have a high-level of user involvement. The SSID and encryption WPA or WEP must be provided to the AP and each client device, and as these require a long and complicated series of digits and/or letters, there is a high chance of user error occurring resulting in the network not being appropriately installed on the AP and/or client devices or if installed, not being configured to operate in a secure manner.
International Patent Application WO 2005/104652 entitled “System and Associated Terminal, Method, and Computer Program for Configuring and Updating Service Access Points and Providing Service Content Specific Pricing in the Mobile Domain” describes how pre-configured service access point settings may be provided on a multimedia memory card with a client application capable of configuring the service access point settings in a mobile terminal from the pre-configured service access point settings on the memory card.
International Patent Application WO 02/080515 entitled “System and Method for Configuring Network Access Devices” describes using a data storage card or smart card to provide network access equipment with configuration settings. WO 02/080515 describes how when a user initially signs up for a desired service, a subscriber data storage card is prepared by downloading or storing therein the configuration settings compatible with the integrated access device 15 and with an access multiplexer. The subscriber data storage card can be prepared by the network operator or by an application service provider and includes information which configures a router, whereas the access multiplexer port is typically configured by a network operator 41. After the data storage card has been prepared, it is provided to the subscriber 11 for use in configuring the integrated access device 15. WO 02/080515 describes an application service provider 51 controlling a data storage card writer to configure the data storage card. The use of the card enables the configuration settings and information for a plurality of network access devices and access multiplexers to be loaded into one data storage card suitable for installation into any one of several different network access devices, which enables the active data card to be used by subscribers having hardware devices provided by various manufacturers.
US 2005/0149204 entitled “Configuring Network Settings using Portable Storage Media” describes using a portable computer readable media device such as a flash drive or USB memory device to enable automatic configuration of a computing device. Configuration information such as a network key is first entered by a user when using an application running on a first computer platform to set up and configure a wireless network, and these are then transferred using the portable computer readable media device to other devices to enable them to access the wireless network.
To make things simpler for a user of the client device to complete the installation process, it is known in the art to pre-configure an access point device with a given SSID and WEP key and to provide a label on the access point device indicating the SSID and WEP key of that specific device. A user who is installing a wireless network using that access point then reads the label and provides the SSID and WEP key information to the client device they are configuring to use the access point in the form of data which is inputted when prompted to do so by a network installation program running on the client device. This requires the correct label to be attached to the correct access point device as otherwise the information entered by a user will not correspond to the information stored on the access point device. This increases the complexity of the production process of the access points and requires a production line which attaches the labels either manually or electronically to be coordinated with the production of the pre-configured access points.
However, even simplifying matters to this level results in a complex task. For example, the level of user input requires a long series of keystrokes to be correctly entered to generate the encryption keys and to enable the correct wireless network to be identified. As a result, there is still a reasonably high opportunity for human error to occur when inputting the additional data required to configure the wireless network. Another limitation which remains with this installation method is that process remains time-consuming, typically taking several minutes (of the order of five to ten minutes for a typical user).
The present invention seeks to provide a wireless method for installing a wireless communications network which overcomes the limitations known in the art by removing the need for a user to enter wireless network configuration information such as the wireless network key and or SSID information.
The aspects of the invention are as set out herein below and by the accompanying claims and the preferred embodiments are as set out herein below and by the accompanying dependent claims. Those of ordinary skill in the art will be aware that the aspects of the invention and any dependent claims may be combined with each other in any appropriately suitable manner.
A first aspect of the invention seeks to provide a method of installing a wireless communications network by configuring a client device to connect wirelessly to an access point arranged to provide a wireless communications network, the method comprising:                running an installation program on the client device for configuring the client device to attach to the wireless communications network;        automatically providing the installation program with wireless network configuration information comprising at least a wireless network identifier which identifies traffic using the wireless communications network;        wherein the automatic provision of the wireless network configuration information comprising said wireless network identifier is implemented by connecting an installation device comprising non-volatile memory which stores said information, and configuring said installation program to utilise the information stored on said installation device,        wherein the wireless network configuration information stored on said installation device corresponds to the wireless network configuration of said access point, and wherein both the installation device and the access point are configured with said wireless network configuration information prior to said installation device being connected to any client terminal arranged to connect to said access point.        
The installation device and the access point are provided with paired wireless network configuration information, i.e., they are configured and distributed together to form a wireless installation network kit.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of configuring a client device configured with for connecting wirelessly to an access point arranged to provide a wireless communications network, the method comprising:                running an installation program on the client device for configuring the client device to attach to the wireless communications network;        automatically providing the installation program with wireless network configuration information comprising at least a wireless network identifier which identifies traffic using the wireless communications network;        wherein the automatic provision of the wireless network configuration information comprising said wireless network identifier is implemented by connecting an installation device comprising non-volatile memory which stores said information, and configuring said installation program to utilise the information stored on said installation device.        
By installing a wireless network using the above method of configuring a client device, it is possible to automatically configure the first client device to connect to the network. Whereas in the prior art it is known to transfer network configurations between client devices, in the prior art a user must still configure the client device which installs the wireless network by manually entering the network configuration information.
However, this makes the installation process more tedious and skilled for a user and introduces a potential point of human error (if they enter the wrong information etc), accordingly, by storing the wireless network configuration information on a wireless network installation tool comprising a portable data storage device which is arranged to configure a client terminal (which term is used synonymously with client device), the installation procedure becomes more automated as a user needs only to connect the installation tool to the client terminal. This requires, however, the installation tool to store prior to distribution to the user and prior to its connection to any client terminal which is to connect to the access point with which the installation tool is to be associated, the correct wireless network configuration information for that particular wireless network access point.
The method may further comprise automatically providing the installation program with wireless network configuration information comprising an encryption key for encrypting transmissions between the client device and the access point over said wireless communications network.
The installation device may further comprise code for the installation program which, when the installation device is connected to the client device, is loaded onto the client device.
The code may be loaded automatically when said installation device is connected to the client device.
The configuration information may provide the wireless network identifier and/or the wireless encryption key and be loaded with the installation program.
The configuration information may provide the wireless network identifier and/or the wireless encryption key is loaded subsequent to the loading of the installation program.
The method may prior to said step of connecting said installation device to said client device, further comprise connecting the installation device to said access point; and automatically obtaining said wireless network identifier from said access point which is then held in said non-volatile memory of said installation device.
The method may, prior to connecting said installation device to said client device, further comprise:                connecting said installation device to said access point; and automatically obtaining said encryption key from said access point which is then held in said non-volatile memory of said installation device.        
The method may prior to connecting said installation device to the client device, further comprise: connecting said installation device to said access point; and providing configuration information corresponding to said wireless network identifier to said access point, whereby said access point is then configured to provide a wireless communications network having said unique network identifier.
The method may, prior to connecting said installation device to the client device, further comprise: connecting said installation device to said access point; and providing configuration information corresponding to said encryption key to said access point, whereby said access point is then enabled to provide a wireless communications network utilising said encryption key.
When the installation device is connected to the client device, the method may further comprise: detecting if a wireless network is available which meet one or more predetermined network characteristics and which does not have a wireless network identifier; and, sending over said wireless network to said access point, the wireless network identifier stored on said installation device, whereby when said access point receives said wireless network identifier it is arranged to automatically configure itself to utilise said wireless network identifier to identify the wireless network that it provides.
When the installation device is connected to the client device, the method may further comprise: detecting if a wireless network is available which meet one or more predetermined network characteristics and which does not have an encryption key; and, sending over said wireless network to said access point, the encryption key stored on said installation device, whereby when said access point receives said wireless network identifier it is arranged to automatically configure itself to utilise said encryption key to identify the wireless network that it provides.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a wireless communications network installation device arranged to install a wireless communications network using a wireless communications network access point and a client terminal, the device comprising: non-volatile memory storing information; and connection means to connect to said client terminal, wherein, when said client terminal runs an installation program arranged to configure itself to attach to the wireless communications network, and when the installation device is connected to said client terminal, the device installs said wireless communications network by configuring the client device to connect wirelessly to said access point by automatically providing the installation program with wireless network configuration information comprising at least a wireless network identifier which identifies traffic using the wireless communications network; wherein the wireless network configuration information stored on said installation device corresponds to the wireless network configuration of said access point, and wherein both the installation device and the access point are configured with said wireless network configuration information prior to said installation device being connected to any client terminal which uses said access point.
The device may further comprise antenna means arranged to enable said client terminal to form a wireless connection when said device is connected to said client terminal.
The non-volatile memory of said device may comprise flash memory.
The connection means may comprise a universal serial bus connector arranged to connect to said client device.
The connection means may comprise a short-range wireless connection means.
Another aspect of the invention seeks to provide a wireless communications network installation device, the device comprising: data storage means arranged to store wireless communications network configuration information data, means to automatically configure a client terminal with said wireless communications network configuration information, wherein said wireless communications network configuration information enables a client terminal to automatically connect to an associated communications network access point configured with corresponding wireless communications network configuration information after the installation device has been appropriately connected to said client terminal and used to configure said client terminal; wherein said installation device is automatically associated with said access point by co-ordinating the installation of said wireless communications network configuration information on said installation device with the installation of corresponding wireless communications network configuration information on said access point.
Another aspect of the invention seeks to provide a wireless communications network access point configured with wireless communications network configuration information which enables a client terminal appropriately configured using the wireless communications network installation device as claimed in any previous aspect to connect to said wireless communications network access point, wherein said wireless communications network configuration information of said access point and the corresponding wireless communications network configuration information of said wireless communications network installation device collectively enables the client terminal to connect to said access point; and wherein said access point is automatically associated with said installation device by co-ordinating the installation of said corresponding wireless communications network configuration information on said installation device with the installation of said wireless communications network configuration information on said access point.
Another aspect of the invention seeks to provide a wireless communications network installation kit, the kit comprising: an access point configured with access point wireless communications network configuration information; and an associated client terminal network installation device comprising data storage means arranged to store corresponding client terminal wireless communications network configuration information, said access point wireless communications network configuration information and said corresponding client terminal wireless communications network configuration information being collectively arranged to enable a client terminal to connect to said access point once said associated installation device has been appropriately connected to said client terminal and used to configure said client terminal; wherein said installation device is automatically associated with said access point by co-ordinating the installation of said corresponding second wireless communications network configuration information on said installation device with the installation of said first wireless communications network configuration information on said access point.
A data source may co-ordinate the storage of the wireless communications network configuration information data on the installation device and the storage of corresponding wireless communications network configuration information stored on the network access point.
Another aspect of the invention seeks to provide a method of configuring a wireless communications network installation kit, the kit comprising an access point and an associated client terminal installation device, the method comprising: configuring said access point with access point wireless communications network configuration information; and configuring the installation device with client terminal wireless communications network configuration information which corresponds to said access point wireless communications network configuration information so that said access point wireless communications network configuration information and said corresponding client terminal wireless communications network configuration information collectively enable a client terminal to connect to a said access point once an associated installation device has been appropriately connected to said client terminal and used to configure said client terminal,
whereby the access point and the wireless network installation device of the wireless communications network installation kit are configured with the same wireless network configuration characteristics.
Another aspect of the invention seeks to provide a method of connecting a client terminal to a wireless communications network comprising: connecting a wireless network installation device to said client terminal; running an installation programme on the client terminal using information derived from the installation device; searching for an available wireless communications network; locating an available wireless communications network; comparing the configuration information of the located and available wireless communications network with configuration information installed using installation device on said client terminal; wherein, if it is determined that the wireless network configuration information installed on the client device matches the wireless network configuration information for said located and available wireless communications network, the method further comprises connecting the client terminal to the wireless communications network.
The above method steps may be implemented entirely or in part by a suite of one or more computer programs, one or more of said computer programs being under the control of data processing means provided on the installation device and/or the client terminal.